DEMIGODS - The Heroes' Stories
by ShockScythe
Summary: A long story of the demigods at Camp Half Blood. This story includes their adventures, friends, dreams, quests, and much more! It's just a peek into their lives. PERCY JACKSON ISN'T HERE ANYMORE. NOW IT'S THE DEMIGODS' TURN TO SHINE.
1. Story 1 - Snakes, Goldfish, Rainbows Pt1

**Welcome back, one and all!  
As you can see, I am not dead (For those who cared). Today, I have something very special; DEMIGODS! FREAKING PERCY JACKSON! I am** **basing everything in this fanfic, and the ones to come, off of an rp (roleplay) I did with random people on the interwebs. It was fun and it was because of a certain someone that I decided to actually do it. (LOVE YOU MEGAN 3)  
**

**Let me make one thing clear; This is more Demigod than Percy Jackson. There's Camp Half Blood and all that crap but everything else doesn't belong to Rick Riordan. All of the characters belong to their creators.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH OFFICAL BULL-SHOES**

**Let us begin our glorious adventure, shall we?  
_-ShockScythe_**

* * *

"Hurry up already, Apollo," Zeus said with a sigh, resting his head on his hand. "Now now, brother," Poseidon said with a chuckle. Apollo pointed at the gods as they sat on their thrones, "Listen well, brethren, for I am about to tell you a great story about brave heroes!" Aphrodite curled her hair around an elegant finger, "Is it about Hercules again?"  
"Nope!"  
"Theseus? Perseus? Jason?"  
"Wrong again!" he barked, laughing wildly. "Then who is about?" Athena demanded, obviously tired of Apollo's games. He nodded, clearing his throat, "This tale is about demigods from Camp Half Blood. They are brave and talented as we all know. But this particular tale is about Chaos' attempt to seize power over the world-"

**-Alina's P.O.V.-**

I sighed, wiping the sweat from my forehead with the back of my hand. It was hard to train in the summer sun like this. Especially in the middle of summer. Campers played in the lake after their chores, splashing, swimming, and just hanging around. As much as I wanted to join them, I knew I couldn't being as exhausted as I was. So, I settled with relaxing back at my cabin. I left the training grounds and made my way to the Apollo cabin. Adam and John were laying in the grass in front of the Hermes cabin. They waved to me as I passed. I waved back and continued on my way. As I reached for the handle of the cabin, a camper shouted; "Snakes! Giant ones! By the border!" I don't know why but any time there was trouble, I was always ready. I unsheathed my blade and ran up the hill. Sure enough, giant snakes that stretched to the height of nearby trees struck out, sinking their arm lengthed fangs into the ground, in between a kid's legs. I frowned and ran to them as Akumu and Moka distracted it. The snake turned away and I grabbed the guy's arm, pulling him to his feet, "Pay attention, dumbass!" Even slouching slightly, the guy towered over me. He seemed shaken. I rolled my eyes, "Get it together or you'll get eaten!" He pushed me with him as he jumped forward - out of a snake's strike.

What the heck? He hadn't even acted as if the snake was about to strike but acted in response as if he knew. I opened my mouth to say something but instead let out a high-pitched yelp as Akumu stabbed the ground by my head with the butt of her hammer, "Geez, get up!" The tall guy rolled to the side and I stood up, looking at the two snakes. A horde of campers, obviously Athena and Ares kids, took down one of the snakes using shear force. Akumu rushed forward, "Moka!" While distracted, Moka had not seen the other snake approach or rear up to strike. Only at the last second did he notice and jumped to the side. He had not been quick enough to avoid getting hurt completely and the snake drove one of its fangs into his arm. Akumu, clearly angry, shoved campers out of the way and swung the hammer up into the snake's jaw with so much force, its head came clean off and its body turned to dust. With the snakes dead, Akumu and medics surrounded Moka, inspecting his wound. "What happened?" the guy from earlier asked, somehow appearing next to me without a sound, "I smell blood." I gritted my teeth, "Smell? What are you, some kind of animal? And can't you tell what's happening? Are you blind or something?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Um... Yeah, I am..."

I wanted to die right there. How could I be such an insensitive jerk?! Akumu patted me on the shoulder, "Take newbie here to Chiron." I walked to Thalia's tree and slammed my head into the bark. I made a great first impression by being an insensitive jerkwad towards the guy who kinda saved me. Kinda. I'm not admitting anything. Akumu laughed, "Hurry up, Ali. I'm taking Moka." I nodded slowly, putting a hand on my now scratched forehead, "Alright... Come on, newbie." His cheeks turned slightly pink, "Um... Can I hold onto the edge of your shirt..?" I glared at him and growled, "What for?"  
"I can't see where I'm going..."  
'_For the love of gods, stop it!'_ I scolded myself, extending my sleeve to him, "If I let you hold the bottom of my shirt, you'll end up pulling it up." His incredibly bright, pale green eyes widened, "Um, that's not something you had to tell me..." I turned bright red and turned away, "H-hurry up and grab my sleeve so I can take you to Chiron!" He chuckled and took my sleeve, "Lead the way.." I looked back up at him as we walked. Besides the fact that he was tall and had the most unique eyes, his hair was...simple. It was dusty blonde and was a kind of ruffled mess. "What's your name?" he asked suddenly. I grinned, a sense of pride burning in my chest, "Alina Christou, daughter of Apollo." He titled his head, "Apollo? Your dad's name is Apollo?" I nodded, "His name isn't just Apollo, he IS Apollo."  
"Like the god?"  
"He is the god!"  
The guy sighed, "I get attacked by snakes and am being escorted by a lunatic." I stomped on his foot, "I'm not crazy! My dad is a god!" He snorted, seemingly unaffected, "Yeah? And my mom is Miley Cyrus. We're all a little crazy, Alina." I frowned and ripped my arm away as we stopped at the Big House's front steps, "There you go, buddy! Have fun!" As I began to stomp away, I looked back at him, "And uh... What's your name?" He smiled, "Oliver."


	2. Story 1 - Snakes, Goldfish, Rainbows Pt2

**Not dead! Just suffering extreme writers block with this because everything I come up with is complete crap.**

Yup.

I sharpened my blade in the weaponry, completely pissed off. Well, angry at myself for being insensitive towards Mr. Tall-Not So Dark-And Sarcastic and being so weak around the snakes. At least they weren't spiders... I had been so busy sharpening my dagger and thinking at the same time, I hadn't noticed Akumu approach, "Yo, Ali."  
"Huh?" I asked, looking up at her as if in a daze. She gestured over her shoulder, "Chiron wants you to show the newbie around." I groaned, flopping over, "Do I HAVE to?"  
"I'll help."  
"My guardian angel..."  
Akumu is the daughter of Hephaestus and a punkish badass with a magical tool belt. She also had the extremely rare ability of fire. I looked at my dagger before following her out of the weaponry and towards the Big House. On the porch, Chiron was talking to the guy. I felt guilty again having forgotten his name after meeting him less than 3 minutes ago. When Chiron saw us, he smiled, "Looks like your tour guide is here." I shivered when the guy looked at me with his sightless eyes, "Is that Alina?" We all stared at him with wide eyes, "How'd you know?" Akumu asked. He shrugged and Chiron said, "Look after him girls, I have a very important card game to play." Akumu saluted, "Roger." I sighed to my self and watched as Akumu offered her arm, "Shall we, sir?" He grinned, looking a little goofy as he hooked arms with her. How he knew she had done that, I'm not sure. "We shall, madam." And the two idiots skipped towards the cabins. It was ridiculous- until he tripped on a root and nearly faceplanted, pulling Akumu down with him. I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. Akumu straightened, "Get up."  
"Yes ma'am," he said, getting to his feet. They stopped skipping and, next thing I knew, he was holding onto my sleeve, listening to his surroundings. Akumu did more of the tour while I was basically his special service dog. She looked back at him as we passed the lava rock wall, "What was your name again?"  
"Oliver," he responded. Oh, so that's what it was! I tapped my chin, frowning slightly. Why was it so familiar though? We walked on and everything seemed to be going well. Too well compared to normal tours. A group of Ares kids passed and one stuck his foot out in an attempt to trip Oliver. He stumbled forward and in the next instant, both Akumu and I were glaring down the idiots who flinched away under our gaze. Oliver was getting to his feet when Joey, the douchebag guy version of Clarisse, came out of nowhere and yanked him off the ground by the back of his white and sky blue t-shirt, "So this is the talk of the camp, huh?" he sneered. I frowned, "Leave him alone, Joey."  
"Why should I?"  
Beside me, Akumu cracked her knuckles. This was enough to send Joey's followers running with their tails between their legs. Joey looked like he was about to run as well when he remembered he held a kid by their shirt in his hand. Oliver was on his knees from the sudden tug, a confused look on his face. I could tell he was trying to make sense of the situation using only what he heard. Joey yanked him again, "What's with this kid anyways? He's so lite!" Oliver frowned, "Well SORRY for not eating while on the run." Akumu already had her hammer out, "Don't make me bash your skull in," she threatened. Joey tried to ignore her, whipping Oliver around. He was incredibly strong and it was obvious how little Oliver weighed, "He's like a kite. I wonder if he can fly.." My eyes widened before I stepped towards him, "Don't you even." He smirked and yanked upward. I watched as he released Oliver's shirt. I gasped and stumbled backwards into a stunned Akumu as we watched as Oliver stood in front of Joey, stepping into him with his arm on the other's chest, shoving him backwards and down. I just stood and stared, mesmerized by the calm yet dangerous look on Oliver's face as he brought the big Ares kid down. Bystanders were beyond shocked; no one had ever been able to bring Joey down while being unarmed themselves. But it had been strange how, in one moment, Oliver was in the air just outside of Joey's grasp and was in front of him the next like a lagging video or game. Joey groaned and looked up at Oliver, eyes widening from the expression on the blind kid's face. Then, Oliver grinned, offering a hand. Dumbfounded, Joey grabbed Oliver's hand and was pulled to his feet. He continued to stare, not needing to look up as much as I did since Oliver was only an inch or so taller than him. Everyone was silent, waiting for Joey to snap and start wailing on the poor guy, eyes ablaze and fists a-swingin'. But, to my surprise and everyone else's, he smirked, "You've earned my respect." Oliver smiled and Akumu said, "Oh, now his life is complete."  
"I'm glad," Oliver said, ignoring Akumu but having a hard time resisting the urge to laugh, "You'd be a dangerous enemy." Joey was taken back at this then he smiled kindly, rubbing the back of his neck, "I know I'm strong but..." I just stared at the two in shock. Oliver had managed...to make Joey smile FOR REAL. The guy hadn't even been here for two hours and he was already making people smile. It was something more than I could do... Akumu grabbed the back of Oliver's shirt and stomped off, "'Scuse us!" she barked, "Tour guide and doofus coming through!" I jogged to catch up to them and found Akumu had stopped, "Actually... We're done with the tour." I bit my lip, looking up at Oliver's smiling face. The way the sun made his eyes look even more mystical was amazing, "Um... Oliver..?" I asked, messing with the end of my shirt. Both he and Akumu looked at me. Well, he _faced_ me, "I just wanted to say...um..." Dammit! Why couldn't I get the words out?! I needed to tell him! Akumu was smirking but I chose to ignore it. "Yeah?" he asked, tilting his head slightly. I scolded myself; I had to say it so why weren't the words coming out? I looked up at him and -  
"I had a goldfish named Oliver when I was little."  
**Dead freaking silence.**  
"I'm sorry?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Akumu had a 'What kind of drug are you on' look on her face. "I was wondering why your name was so familiar," I explained matter-of-factly, "And that's why." He scratched his head, looking sort of confused, "I remind you... Of your goldfish?" I nodded then turned away, heading for the amphitheater, waving as I left, "Yup. See you guys later!"

Well, I'm glad I said it.


End file.
